Coeurs de loups
by La Triade
Summary: Et si les Maraudeurs n'étaient vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas tels qu'Harry les imaginait? Yaoi, hetéro, et on en passe! Prologue plus chapitre 1 !
1. Coeur de loup

**CŒURS DE LOUPS**

_Prologue_

Autrices : Kalari & Keres

Genre : Kerps...

Couples : Isch...

Base : Ca c'est bon, c'est facile ! Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Pas à nous, pas de sous !

ATTENTION ! Cette fic peut choquer les esprits sensibles et bien pensants. Il n'y aura ni gore, ni SM ou autre joyeuseté du genre, mais l'ambiance et les relations entre les personnages peuvent choquer.

Nous avons mis un R, c'est pas pour de la frime ! Alors faites gaffe. Ca ne se voit pas spécialement dans le prologue, ni dans les premiers chapitres d'ailleurs, mais par la suite, ça devient plus... enfin, vous verrez, pas de spoilers. Mais ne venez pas dire qu'on ne vous aura pas prévenus !

Voilà ! Ceci posé, passons à la fic !

**oOo**

_- _QUOI ?

_- _Quoi, « quoi » ?

_- _Ha-Harry, tu... tu peux me répéter ce que tu viens de dire ?

_- _Sirius, je...

Alors qu'il allait répéter ce qu'il avait dit quelques secondes plus tôt, son regard s'éclaira d'une lueur malicieuse tandis que son visage prenait une expression exagérément tragique.

_- _... je suis ton père !

L'animagus fronça les sourcils.

_- _Ce n'est pas le moment de blaguer, Harry. Sérieusement, c'est vraiment vrai ?

Harry soupira. Son parrain avait vraiment le chic pour faire une montagne d'une taupinière.

_- _Mais enfin, Sirius, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de choquant dans le fait que j'ai embrassé Cho !

_- _Mais je m'en fiche, que tu embrasses Cho, Mylène ou Tartempion ! Mais... C'était... ton premier baiser ?

Harry baissa la tête en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

_- _Ben, euh... Techniquement, oui...

_- _Techniquement ?

_- _Ben... Oh, et puis zut ! Oui, c'était mon premier baiser, et alors ? C'est pas un crime !

_- _Non ! Non, bien sûr, ce n'est pas un crime, je ne te reproche rien, mais...

_- _Mais quoi ?

_- _Mais... Harry, est-ce que tu as des problèmes particuliers vis à vis des filles ? Ou des garçons ? Enfin, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui t'empêche d'avoir une sexualité épanouie ?

_- _PARDON !

Harry, plus rouge qu'une tomate qui aurait pris un coup de soleil, regarda son parrain d'un air complètement éberlué.

- Non, mais parce que sinon, continua Sirius, ne t'inquiète pas, il existe de très bons psychomages en Angleterre.

- Mais enfin Sirius, de quoi est-ce que tu parles !

_- _Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, tous les deux ?

Les deux sorciers se tournèrent vers Remus, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Pendant les vacances de Pâques, Sirius avait invité Harry à Square Grimmauld, et Remus les avait rejoints pour profiter de leur présence.

_- _Harry, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je vous ai entendus crier.

_- _Remus ! Je ne **comprends pas** ce que dit Sirius ! Il s'est mis à me parler de psychomages et de sexualité, j'y comprends rien !

Le loup-garou se tourna vers son ami en haussant les sourcils. Sirius se mit aussitôt à protester.

_- _Mais Remus, il a embrassé sa première fille il y a deux mois à peine !

Remus ne quitta pas son air étonné, mais tourna la tête cette fois-ci vers Harry. Le jeune homme, légèrement agacé, s'écria :

_- _Mais quoi !

_- _Ecoute, Harry...

Remus s'assit à côté du jeune sorcier sur le canapé, pendant que Sirius rapprochait son fauteuil.

_- _... Si nous sommes étonnés, ce n'est pas parce que tu as embrassé une fille, au contraire. Ce qui nous surprend, c'est que tu ais eu ton premier baiser en cinquième année ! Je veux dire, avec tes parents c'est... disons que c'est plus que surprenant, c'est...

_- _Aberrant !

Harry les regardait avec des yeux ronds. Qu'est-ce que ses parents venaient faire dans la conversation ? Voyant son air perplexe, Remus ajouta :

_- _En fait, nous étions sûrs que tu avais déjà eu des rapports sexuels, Harry. Nous n'imaginions même pas que tu puisses être encore vierge. Alors que tu n'ais jamais embrassé personne...

Harry, qui était déjà très rouge, sentit tout son sang remonter jusqu'à son visage. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Sirius le devança.

_- _Pour tout te dire, Harry, nous étions persuadés qu'étant le fils de James, ta première fois aurait eut lieu au maximum à la fin de ta quatrième année...

Avant qu'Harry ait pu ne serait-ce que penser à émettre un son, Remus prit à son tour la parole.

_- _Tu sais, Sirius, je crois que justement, notre problème, c'est que nous avons trop pris Harry pour James. Nous n'avons même pas pensé qu'il pourrait ne pas suivre ses traces. Il ne peut pas savoir...

_- _Ne pas savoir quoi ? Quelles traces ?

Toute gêne oubliée, Harry était maintenant obnubilé par le mystère qui entourait ses parents. Après tout, que savait-il de leur vie ? Il n'en avait pu apprendre que quelques bribes, grappillées à droite, à gauche, mais le puzzle des époux Potter était loin d'être assemblé. Et les deux personnes les mieux placées au monde pour lui parler d'eux se trouvaient à ses côtés, et apparemment sur le point de faire d'importantes révélations. Alors il était absolument hors de question qu'il les laisse partir sans les avoir fait parler.

Sirius et Remus se regardèrent un instant avant de paraître prendre une décision. Puis le loup-garou se tourna vers lui, un air nostalgique sur le visage.

_- _Je crois que pour que tu comprennes, il faut te raconter l'histoire depuis son commencement. Et ce commencement, c'est les Maraudeurs...

**oOo**

_**A suivre...**_

**oOo**

Bon, voilà, c'est notre nouveau bébé… Cœurs de Loups quitte enfin les entrailles protégées de sa môman Oscar (l'ordi de Kal) pour voler de ses propres ailes sur l'immense toile de on l'a gardé longtemps au chaud, ce prologue doit être écrit depuis plus d'un an…

Et depuis on écrit les premiers chapitres (cette fic sera TRES longue…), parce que c'est pas très pratique d'écrire une fic à deux tout en conciliant l'écriture des nôtres, notre autre fic à deux (Wizards) et notre vie sociale. Et éventuellement le lycée…

Bref, on espère vraiment que cette fic va vous plaire, en tout cas, nous, on s'éclate à l'écrire !

Laissez-nous une pitite review, ça motive pour poster et ça fait toujours plaisir !

Merci !

Kalari et Keres…

PS : Ah oui ! Et surtout, répétez-vous bien tout en lisant cette fic ce petit mantra de notre composition : « Quoi qu'il se passe dans le tome six, pour cette fic LE TOME 6 N'EXISTE PAS, LE TOME 6 N'EXISTE PAS, LE TOME 6 N'EXISTE PAS ! »

Merci !

K&K


	2. Pas le temps de tout lui dire

**CŒURS DE LOUPS**

_Chapitre 1_

Autrices : Kalari & Keres

Genre : Kerps...

Couples : Isch...

Base : Ca c'est bon, c'est facile ! Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Pas à nous, pas de sous ! Enfin, je ne sais pas si on peut considérer que Messieurs Dames Black et Malfoy sont à nous, mais en tout cas, c'est nous qui leur avons trouvé leurs adorables prénoms. N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez !

ATTENTION ! Cette fic peut choquer les esprits sensibles et bien pensants. Il n'y aura ni gore, ni SM ou autre joyeuseté du genre, mais l'ambiance et les relations entre les personnages peuvent choquer.

Nous avons mis un R, c'est pas pour de la frime ! Alors faites gaffe. Ca ne se voit pas spécialement dans le prologue, ni dans les premiers chapitres d'ailleurs, mais par la suite, ça devient plus... enfin, vous verrez, pas de spoilers. Mais ne venez pas dire qu'on ne vous aura pas prévenus !

Voilà ! Ceci posé, passons à la fic !

**oOo**

PREMIERE ANNEE

**oOo**

_-_ Et Sirius, n'oublies pas, tu dois faire honneur à la maison des Black. Tu es le fils aîné et par conséquent...

Le petit garçon cessa d'écouter sa mère. Il connaissait le refrain par cœur. Il tourna la tête pour regarder Père, qui les suivait en poussant un chariot sur lequel était posée sa malle, pleine de toutes les fournitures nécessaires pour sa première année à Poudlard.

Il se rapprocha de Mère. Il était trop grand pour lui tenir la main, mais là, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir le faire. La foule était très compacte et les adultes lui paraissaient trop grands pour que ce soit naturel. Même les élèves le dépassaient presque tous, à part les autres premières années. Malheureusement pour lui, ceux-ci étaient rares et il avait peur de se faire écraser par les géants qui passaient au-dessus de lui sans sembler le voir. Notamment les septièmes années, qui se reconnaissaient facilement à leur grande taille et à leur aisance. Il les craignait un peu, même si pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait montré.

La voix de Mère le ramena brusquement à la réalité.

_-_ Sirius ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Il leva les yeux vers la femme qui lui avait donné le jour. Elle était encore très belle, ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient jusqu'au creux de ses reins et ses paupières maquillées aux longs cils épais intensifiaient son regard brun. Regard qui pour l'heure était posé sur lui, plein de reproches.

_-_ Oui, Mère.

La femme reprit son chemin en soupirant, tirant son fils cadet par la main.

_-_ Mère, Mère, je veux aller à Poudlard avec Sirius !

_-_ Non, Regulus, pas cette année, répondit-elle sans le regarder, cherchant son chemin parmi la foule.

Sirius tira la langue à son petit frère derrière le dos de leur mère. Il allait être débarrassé de cette petite peste jusqu'aux prochaines vacances !

_-_ Mère ! Mère, Sirius m'a tiré la langue !

_-_ Sirius, laisse Regulus tranquille...

_-_ Mère ! C'est lui qui devrait me laisser tranquille ! Il n'arrête pas de me coller !

_-_ Regulus, laisse Sirius tranquille...

_-_ Mais mère !

Mais elle ne l'écoutait plus. Elle se tourna vers son mari, et l'appela :

_-_ Oreste, regarde ! Les Malfoy sont là-bas ! Allons les saluer.

Père hocha la tête et poussa le chariot dans la direction qu'indiquait sa femme. Sirius avait toujours été impressionné par son père. Il était si grand, si fort, il semblait que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Oreste Black était toujours calme, posé, et n'élevait jamais la voix. Pourtant, jamais ni Sirius, ni Regulus n'aurait eu l'idée saugrenue de s'opposer à lui. On pouvait parfois discuter avec Mère, mais quand Père disait « non », on se taisait et on obéissait.

_-_ Carna ! Comment vas-tu très chère ?

_-_ Marissa ! Quel plaisir de te voir !

Sirius se renfrogna. Encore une des amies un peu collet monté de sa mère qui venaient souvent à la maison pour boire le thé. Dans ces moments là, Regulus et lui étaient obligés d'arrêter de jouer pour montrer à quel point ils étaient polis et bien élevés.

Mère salua le grand homme blond à côté de son amie.

_-_ Argo, comment allez-vous, cher ami ?

- On ne peut mieux, très chère. Oreste...

Le dit-Argo serra la main de Père, et ils échangèrent des banalités mondaines.

_-_ Sirius, Regulus !

Carna Malfoy venait de s'apercevoir de leur présence. Son éducation et le coup discret que sa mère lui donna dans le dos le firent avancer et saluer la dame avec toute la courtoise due à son rang. Regulus fit de même et Mme Malfoy les trouva « charmants ».

_-_ Alors, Sirius, aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour. Tu rentres enfin à Poudlard ?

Il leva la tête vers Argo Malfoy, qui venait de lui poser cette question. Lui aussi était impressionnant. De courts cheveux d'un blond platine encadraient son visage fin et sévère, et sa carrure imposante le faisait paraître encore plus grand qu'il ne l'était à Sirius.

_-_ Oui, monsieur, en première année.

Il était fier de ne pas avoir laissé transparaître la vague crainte que lui inspirait cet homme.

_- _Lucius aussi. Peut-être vous retrouverez-vous dans la même maison.

Sirius se contenta de hocher la tête, tout en se demandant qui était Lucius. Sûrement son fils... M.Malfoy se détourna et partit dans une grande conversation avec Père.

Sirius commençait à en avoir assez de toutes ces mondanités. Il chercha sa mère du regard, et la vit à quelques pas de là avec Regulus, Mme Malfoy et un garçon blond d'à peu près son âge. Il faisait la conversation avec Mère, et avait l'air très sûr de lui, tout en restant respectueux. La ressemblance entre lui et Argo Malfoy était saisissante, et Sirius se dit que ça devait être lui, Lucius.

Il s'ennuyait. La discussion de Malfoy et Black Seniors avait dérivé sur l'incapacité du ministère de la magie à prendre telle ou telle mesure. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les deux hommes parler, tout en regardant d'un œil morne Regulus s'accrocher aux jupes de leur mère. Son frère l'énervait à toujours le suivre partout comme un chien. Et dès qu'il faisait une bêtise, il courrait dans les jupes de Mère et la faute lui retombait toujours dessus. Mais mine de rien, la petite peste allait peut-être lui manquer... Pas avant un mois ou deux, mais quand même...

_-_ Tiens, regardez qui voilà !

La remarque ne lui était pas adressée, mais Sirius tourna la tête. Père et M.Malfoy regardaient, l'air de rien, un homme qui poussait un chariot, et qui apparemment disait à sa femme de se dépêcher. L'homme était grand, avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais qu'il semblait avoir coiffé avec un pétard, et de grandes lunettes rondes qui lui tombaient sur le nez.

A côté de lui, la femme que Sirius supposait être son épouse essayait tant bien que mal d'aplatir les cheveux de son fils, tout aussi noirs et rebelles que ceux de l'homme qui poussait le chariot. D'ailleurs, le garçon était un véritable modèle réduit de l'homme en question. Les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes lunettes rondes, les mêmes traits de visage.

Sirius remarqua que la femme était très belle, avec ses longues boucles blondes et ses grands yeux noisette.

Le garçon protestait contre le traitement qu'infligeait sa mère à ses cheveux. Résignée, celle-ci soupira, laissant la tignasse d'ébène faire ce qu'elle voulait, c'est à dire partir dans tous les sens.

Sirius regarda Père, et vit que celui-ci et M.Malfoy souriaient d'un air mauvais à l'homme aux cheveux indomptables, et en tournant la tête, il constata que celui-ci leur adressait le même rictus.

_-_ Tu savais que Potter avait un fils ?

_-_ Oui, mais j'ignorais qu'il rentrait aussi en première année.

_-_ Tu crois qu'il pourrait se retrouver dans la même classe que Lucius ou Sirius ?

_-_ Dans la même classe, sûrement. Mais par pitié, pas dans la même maison ! Pour ma part, je pense que Sirius ira à Serpentard, comme tout le monde dans la famille.

_-_ Hm. Je suis sûr que Lucius ira également. Et je doute que le petit Potter aille ailleurs qu'à Gryffondor, comme son père, et son grand-père, et son arrière-grand-père...

_-_ Et son arrière arrière-grand-père, je sais. Les Potter ne font réellement preuve d'aucune imagination.

Sirius sourit. Les Black et les Malfoy n'avaient pas non plus beaucoup d'imagination, ils se retrouvaient tous, génération après génération, à Serpentard. Mais il ne fit bien évidemment aucun commentaire.

Mme Malfoy s'approcha, et leur dit qu'il était temps de faire monter les enfants dans le train. Mère, Regulus et le présumé Lucius étaient déjà partis à la recherche de places. Sirius pouvait les voir qui marchaient quelques mètres devant eux.

Ils partirent à leur suite, Mme Malfoy faisant l'essentiel de la conversation. Sirius marchait entre Père et M.Malfoy, et malgré l'appréhension qu'il avait toujours à s'approcher trop de son paternel, il ne put s'empêcher de marcher un peu plus près de lui que d'Argo Malfoy.

Ils se rejoignirent devant un des wagons, et pendant que ces messieurs montaient les malles dans un compartiment, ces dames présentèrent leurs rejetons l'un à l'autre.

_-_ Lucius, je te présente mon fils, Sirius Black. Sirius, voici Lucius Malfoy, j'espère que vous vous entendrez aussi bien que vos pères ! En tout cas, je te prierai d'être gentil avec lui.

Sirius, vaguement ennuyé, et n'attendant plus qu'une chose, que tous ces salamalecs finissent enfin et qu'il puisse monter dans ce sacré train, posa sur le blond un regard indécis. Lequel blond le regardait lui-même d'un air sceptique et le détaillait soigneusement. Piqué, Sirius entreprit de faire de même sous les regards un peu inquiets de leurs mères, qui ne savaient jamais vraiment à quoi s'attendre avec leur progéniture.

Lucius Malfoy était un tout petit peu plus grand que lui, peut-être d'un ou deux centimètres, et avait des cheveux dorés d'une longueur peu commune pour un garçon, presque aussi longs que les siens. Mais lui-même arborait une souple crinière d'un noir de jais.

Le dernier des Malfoy avait les traits fins, aristocratiques, et deux perles de métal brillaient dans son visage un peu hautain.

L'héritier des Black possédait la même finesse de traits, encore que moins typé, plus racé, et des yeux bleu sombre éclairaient son visage fier.

Lucius avait une peau de nacre, plus blanche que l'ivoire le plus pur.

Sirius était plus basané, et sa peau était bronzée, presque brune au sortir de l'été.

Des yeux gris plongés dans des yeux bleu sombre.

Blond contre brun.

Blanc contre noir.

Physiquement, ils étaient des antithèses parfaites.

Positif et Négatif.

Jour et Nuit.

Blanc et Noir.

Le même sourire étrange apparut en même temps sur leurs lèvres, et leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Ils restèrent à se fixer un long moment, se jaugeant du regard.

Et finalement, la tension retomba et ils se sourirent amicalement.

_-_ Salut.

_-_ Salut.

Mmes Black et Malfoy respirèrent à nouveau. Elles avaient bien cru un instant que leurs enfants allaient se sauter à la gorge. Mais ils s'étaient « expliqués », et se comportaient à nouveau en gamins de leur âge. Elles ne virent pas le regard d'avertissement qu'ils se lancèrent dès qu'elles eurent le dos tourné.

Père et M.Malfoy revinrent en leur disant qu'ils avaient posé leurs malles dans un compartiment au moment où la locomotive sifflait un grand coup, annonçant le proche départ. Autour d'eux, les adieux se précipitèrent et la foule des élèves commença à embarquer.

Mère soupira discrètement, puis se pencha vers Sirius pour poser un baiser sur son front.

_-_ Au revoir Sirius, sois sage.

_-_ Oui, Mère.

Il vit de l'inquiétude sur le visage maternel. Elle ne laissait presque rien paraître mais Sirius devinait les angoisses maternelles, et il sentit ses propres frayeurs revenir. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il partait aussi longtemps et aussi loin de sa maison et de sa famille.

Il sentait son estomac se nouer, quand son père s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule. Le petit garçon leva les yeux.

Père le regardait, et dans son visage de marbre, ses yeux brillaient de fierté. Sirius sentit ses peurs s'envoler. Père était fier de lui, fier de son entrée à Poudlard. Il lui souriait, d'un de ses rares sourires, légèrement en coin, un peu moqueur, un peu triste. Sirius laissa la même expression fleurir sur son visage.

Après une brève pression sur son épaule, Père se retira et Sirius sentit deux petits bras enserrer sa taille. Il baissa les yeux sur la tignasse noire de Regulus. Il soupira, mais prit son petit frère dans ses bras. Celui-ci, ne se sentant pas repoussé, enfouit son visage dans le cou de son aîné, qui resserra son étreinte. Finalement, Regulus se redressa, toujours dans les bras de son grand frère, et Sirius vit qu'il faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas pleurer. Il respirait par le ventre pour contenir ses larmes, comme il le lui avait lui-même appris quand Regulus s'était cassé le bras en jouant aux Aurors alors que tous les deux parcouraient la maison en chahutant.

Sirius secoua la tête. S'il commençait à se souvenir de tous les bons moments qu'il avait vécus avec son frère, ils allaient finir tous les deux par pleurer comme des madeleines sur le quai de la gare.

_-_ Allez, vire de là, crevette...

Le train siffla à nouveau et Mère se redressa, disant qu'il fallait y aller.

Sirius regarda autour de lui, cherchant le wagon où étaient ses affaires. Il vit Lucius, qui le regardait d'un air indéchiffrable depuis qu'il avait serré Regulus dans ses bras. Il haussa un sourcil, lui demandant implicitement ce qu'il voulait, mais le blond ne répondit rien.

Peut-être trouvait-il ses adieux fraternels de mauvais goût. Mais comme, à sa connaissance, il n'avait ni frère ni sœur, il était mal placé pour le juger.

De toute façon, les états d'âme de Lucius Malfoy ne l'intéressaient que très modérément, et il monta dans le train.

Il trouva le compartiment où était sa malle, et y vit aussi celle de Lucius. Il s'approcha de la vitre pour un dernier adieu à sa famille. Le blond le rejoignit, et ouvrit la fenêtre pour parler à sa mère. Ou plutôt pour écouter sa mère lui faire ses dernières recommandations, qui ressemblaient étrangement à celles que lui donnait la sienne depuis le matin.

Lui-même échangea quelques mots avec Mère, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de beaucoup parler, car déjà le train sifflait pour la troisième fois, annonçant le départ. Mère et Mme Malfoy les embrassèrent comme elles purent, lui et Lucius, à travers la fenêtre ouverte au maximum. Le train démarra et le fils Malfoy ferma la fenêtre tandis que Sirius faisait des grimaces pour amuser Regulus. Il s'arrêta net quand il vit son père lui faire les gros yeux, l'entendant presque lui dire « reste digne, mon fils ».

Quand le Poudlard Express se mit en branle, ils répondirent aux signes de main de leurs parents et Sirius les regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il les perde de vue. Les deux couples suivaient le train des yeux, alors que Regulus s'accrochait comme d'habitude aux jupes de leur mère.

Sirius soupira en s'asseyant en face de Lucius qui lui aussi regardait ses parents s'éloigner.

Il fit rapidement le tour du compartiment. L'intérieur du Poudlard Express était confortable, un peu vieillot, avec des sièges recouverts de velours rouge sombre un peu râpé, mais toujours en bon état. Les deux garçons restèrent un moment à s'observer du coin de l'œil en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sortis de Londres. Soudain, Sirius se leva et s'étira de tout son long avant de faire un pas en direction de la porte. Lucius se décida alors à ouvrir la bouche.

_-_ Où vas-tu ?

_-_ Me promener, répondit Sirius avec un sourire prédateur.

Le blond laissa le coin de ses lèvres se relever légèrement et le regarda s'éloigner. Au moment où Sirius posait un pied en dehors du compartiment, il le rappela.

_-_ Eh, Black !

Le garçon se retourna vers son compagnon qui s'était mis à l'aise, les pieds sur la banquette, et le regardait en souriant, une étincelle étrange dans les yeux.

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ Tu me plais bien, Black.

Sirius sourit à son tour, la même lueur prédatrice dans les yeux. Ils se regardèrent encore un instant, en une ultime provocation, puis Sirius se détourna et sortit.

Il commença à traîner dans le couloir du train, regardant les élèves qui, par groupe et généralement par année, se racontaient leurs vacances ou parlaient de la nouvelle année qui débutait.

Il passa devant un compartiment rempli de premières années et hésita un instant à les rejoindre, mais finalement passa son chemin. Ils n'avaient pas l'air très intéressants.

Le compartiment voisin était occupé par une bande bruyante de septièmes années. Ceux là avaient l'air plus drôle, mais il se dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux éviter.

Il continua donc son chemin. Il ne connaissait personne ou alors juste de vue, les enfants des amis de Mère et Père. Il reprit sa tournée, cherchant quelqu'un qui pourrait lui sembler intéressant, tout en se disant que s'il ne trouvait personne, il pourrait toujours retourner avec Lucius.

Il arrivait au bout du train et allait faire demi-tour, quand il vit dans un compartiment quelqu'un qui pouvait être susceptible de lui plaire. Appuyé à la fenêtre, un garçon regardait défiler le paysage. Il était seul, mais ne semblait pas s'en soucier, au contraire.

C'était le fils de l'homme qu'il avait vu à la gare, celui que Père et M.Malfoy avaient appelé Potter.

Sirius le regarda quelques instants, puis ouvrit la porte vitrée du compartiment et entra. Le garçon, Potter, tourna la tête et le fixa, impassible. Sirius, arborant un petit sourire en coin, vint s'asseoir en face de lui. Potter posa sur lui un regard maussade, que Sirius soutint en souriant. Tout en restant fier sous le regard chocolat, le jeune Black détailla son vis à vis.

Un corps de gamin de onze ans, peut-être encore un peu plus grand que Lucius, des cheveux en pétard d'un noir d'encre, des petites lunettes rondes qui ne parvenaient pas entièrement à cacher d'immenses yeux à la chaude couleur brune. Il avait un visage innocent, une bouche boudeuse, un petit nez délicat et de fins sourcils noirs. Un visage de petit garçon.

Pourtant, Potter n'avait pas l'attitude d'un gamin de onze ans. Il était calme, presque trop, mais Sirius sentait que le feu ne se cachait pas loin sous la glace. Les grands yeux chocolat ne le quittaient pas, attendant de voir ce qu'il dirait ou ferait pour émettre un jugement. Sirius sentait que ce qu'il allait dire serait déterminant pour la suite de leur relation. Amis, ennemis, quoi qu'ils seraient, cela allait se décider maintenant.

_-_ Salut.

Potter frémit, surpris. Ils étaient restés silencieux à s'observer pendant un long moment, et la voix de Sirius, en rompant le silence, avait rompu également l'atmosphère tendue qui s'était installée.

_-_ ... salut.

_-_ Tu es un Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

Potter fronça les sourcils. Il était ennuyé. L'autre connaissait son nom, alors que l'inverse n'était pas le cas. Il se retrouvait en position de faiblesse, et il détestait ça. Sirius, parfaitement conscient de ce fait, sourit et se rencogna dans son fauteuil, en attente de la réaction de l'autre garçon.

Celui-ci resta muet un moment puis laissa tomber, comme un cadeau à un inférieur :

_-_ Je m'appelle James Potter.

Ce fut tout. Il ne demanda pas comment s'appelait son adversaire dans ce qui était déjà devenu un duel oral. Il se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux, l'air de dire « A ton tour ». Tout dans son attitude criait que si Sirius ne se présentait pas, la discussion finirait là.

Le garçon aux cheveux longs sourit et décida de lui concéder le point.

_-_ Je suis Sirius Black.

Ils étaient à présent à un partout, et s'observaient de part et d'autre du compartiment, comme deux fauves dans une même cage qui se guettent avant d'attaquer, cherchant le point faible de l'autre, une faille dans sa garde.

Et une fois de plus, ce fut Sirius qui se découvrit et réengagea le combat.

_- _Tu penses aller où ?

James haussa un sourcil moqueur.

_-_ A Poudlard.

_-_ Très drôle. Non, sérieux, tu vois parfaitement ce que je veux dire.

Le garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés hésita un instant puis haussa les épaules.

_-_ Gryffondor.

_-_ Comme tous les Potter.

Froncement de sourcils.

_-_ Et toi ? Pardon, question stupide. Serpentard, comme tous les Black.

Nouveau froncement de sourcils, de l'autre côté cette fois. Et riposte immédiate.

_-_ Non ! Dix mots d'un coup, ton record ! Je commençais à penser que tu étais aphone.

_-_ Peut-être, mais je suis battu. Quinze.

Sirius resta muet un moment, ses beaux yeux bleus affrontant ceux, chocolat, de James dans un combat de regards noirs. Il sourit soudain, surprenant Potter qui le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou. Sirius se mit à rire.

_-_ Bien joué ! Je me dois de reconnaître ma défaite, tu m'as eu.

James sourit, amusé, et légèrement intrigué par cet étrange garçon.

Sirius s'étira, et se mit plus à son aise, appuyant ses bras sur le dossier du siège. Il regarda défiler le paysage quelques instants, l'air songeur, puis ses yeux revinrent sur Potter qui lui, le dévisageait toujours.

_-_ Mais pour ta gouverne Potter, pour moi Serpentard ou ailleurs, c'est du pareil au même.

Potter haussa légèrement les sourcils, l'air vaguement surpris. Puis un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres.

_-_ Même Poufsouffle ?

_-_ Quand même...

Ils échangèrent un rictus cynique.

En entrant dans le compartiment, Sirius n'avait pas pensé y rester tout le voyage. Mais à chaque fois qu'il pensait à partir, Potter faisait ou disait quelque chose qui le retenait, et ils passèrent tout le trajet ensemble. Ils avaient discuté, s'envoyant des piques de temps en temps, et restant sur la défensive malgré leurs attitudes nonchalantes. Ils faisaient attention à en dire le moins possible sur eux, tant et si bien qu'après plusieurs heures ils étaient toujours un mystère l'un pour l'autre. Souvent, le silence s'était installé, pendant de longues minutes ou juste pour quelques secondes. Dans ces moments là, ils reprenaient leurs duels de regards.

Finalement, un peu avant d'arriver à Pré-au-Lard, Sirius se leva pour aller se changer.

_-_ Bon, à plus tard...

Potter, qui l'avait suivi des yeux depuis qu'il s'était levé, le rappela au moment où il posait un pied en dehors du compartiment.

_-_ Eh, Black !

_-_ Oh ! Un point d'exclamation ! Oui ?

Potter, le coude posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre et la joue appuyée contre son poing fermé, lui dédia un sourire carnassier, une lueur appréciatrice brillant dans ses grands yeux chocolat. Il ne dit rien, mais Sirius pouvait presque entendre ses mots silencieux résonner dans le compartiment.

_Tu me plais bien, Black... _

Sirius lui rendit un sourire de loup et un clin d'œil avant de sortir du compartiment.

Il se fraya un chemin à travers la foule qui avait envahit l'étroit couloir jusqu'au compartiment où il avait laissé Lucius et ses affaires. Quand il l'atteignit enfin, après moult coups aussi bien donnés que reçus dans les côtes, ce fut pour y trouver un Malfoy en uniforme, sagement assis là où il l'avait abandonné. Il se mordit la langue pour ne faire aucun commentaire et fouilla dans sa malle à la recherche de ses affaires. Lucius ne paraissait même pas avoir remarqué son retour, mais Sirius savait parfaitement qu'il l'observait dans le reflet sur la vitre.

Sans se laisser démonter, ni montrer qu'il l'avait vu, Sirius entreprit de se changer en chantonnant une vieille chanson française qu'il avait entendue cet été, pendant leur traditionnel et annuel retour aux sources (françaises).

_- Cœur de loup  
Peur du lit  
Séduis-la  
Sans délais  
Suis le swing  
C'est le coup de gong du king. Bong !_

_-_ C'est le quoi de quoi du qui ?

_-_ Pardon ?

Sirius tourna la tête vers Lucius en écarquillant les yeux et constata que celui-ci le regardait aussi avec des yeux ronds.

_-_ Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

_-_ Heu... C'est le coup de gong du king, bong ?

_-_ Le coup de... Ah, d'accord.

Sirius se sentit vaguement vexé par le sourire moqueur qu'arborait Malfoy. Quoi ? Il n'aimait pas sa chanson ?

Un préfet passa la tête par la porte entrouverte, et voyant que Sirius n'était toujours pas en uniforme, les houspilla :

_-_ Allez, dépêchez-vous, les premières années ! On arrive dans moins de cinq minutes ! Et laissez vos malles ici, elles seront emmenées dans vos dortoirs.

Sirius ne répondit rien, se contentant de marmonner entre ses dents. Le préfet sortit sans rien ajouter, et Sirius ignora le sourire moqueur de Lucius, en finissant d'enfiler sa robe de sorcier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, pendant lesquelles Sirius et Lucius n'échangèrent pas un mot, le Poudlard Express s'arrêta dans la gare de Pré-au-Lard. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un certain temps, et les élèves s'amoncelaient sur le quai dans ce qui semblait à Sirius être le désordre le plus total. Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit que les uniformes noirs se confondre avec l'obscurité de la nuit.

Il venait de descendre du train, poussé par la masse des élèves, mais ne savait pas où aller. A côté de lui, Lucius n'était pas plus avancé, mais conservait son air sûr de lui et légèrement moqueur. Soudain, un préfet de sixième année les poussa vers un coin du quai en baragouinant quelque chose dont Sirius ne comprit que « première année », « là-bas » et « Hagrid ».

Bien que pas spécialement contents de se faire bousculer de la sorte, les deux garçons restèrent cois et se laissèrent rameuter, de même que tous les nouveaux élèves. Les première année furent bientôt rassemblés en un petit tas autour duquel tournaient trois ou quatre préfets, tels de bons chiens de troupeau gardant des moutons aventureux risquant de profiter de la moindre inattention de leur part pour leur fausser compagnie.

Comme si cela allait ne serait-ce que leur traverser l'esprit, pensa Sirius. Ils avaient tous l'air bien trop terrifiés pour penser à aller vagabonder, de nuit, en terrain inconnu. Pour sa part, il n'était pas contre un peu d'exploration, mais préférait attendre de connaître un peu les environs. De jour, au moins.

Soudain, une grosse voix bourrue résonna dans la gare et fit sursauter les pauvres petits terrorisés.

_-_ Excusez-moi, je suis un peu en retard. Ils sont tous là ?

Sirius, l'air un peu inquiet malgré la maîtrise qu'il avait de ses expressions, échangea un regard avec Lucius avant de se tourner vers la grosse tâche d'ombre d'où était venue la voix.

C'était un homme gigantesque. Le peu que Sirius pouvait voir de son visage était presque entièrement caché par une grande barbe noire et d'épais cheveux broussailleux tout aussi sombres.

_-_ Bonsoir, et excusez-moi pour le retard. Par ici les premières années !

Sirius échangea un regard avec Lucius. Le blond avait l'air de trouver le géant particulièrement rustre et grossier, et ne semblait pas apprécier de devoir le suivre. Sirius préféra s'en amuser, et partit sans hésitation à la suite du troupeau de première année. Lucius se dépêcha de le rejoindre.

Le géant, Hagrid, s'il avait bien compris, les mena au bord du lac, où une dizaine de barques les attendaient. De l'autre côté de l'étendue d'eau, Sirius pouvait voir Poudlard, un immense château perché en haut d'une colline, aux hautes tours dont toutes les fenêtres étaient éclairées.

_-_ Allez, embarquez ! Quatre par barque, pas plus !

Sirius et Lucius montèrent dans une des embarcations. Sirius ne laissa rien paraître mais ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. Il avait entendu parler du calmar géant qui aurait élu domicile au fond du lac de Poudlard, et les rumeurs disaient que ce n'était pas la pire des bestioles qui y séjournaient.

Il regardait avec une certaine appréhension la surface noire et opaque de l'eau quand il sentit la barque remuer. Il s'imagina une fraction de seconde un gigantesque tentacule renverser la fragile embarcation, mais en levant les yeux, il vit qu'il ne s'agissait que de deux petites filles qui elles aussi s'embarquaient.

L'une d'elle avait les cheveux châtain foncé, et regardait autour d'elle, un peu effrayée, mais ne semblant surprise de rien. Ce n'était pas le cas de sa compagne, qui regardait le village sorcier, les barques, le lac, et tout ce dont l'apparence trahissait l'origine magique de ses grands yeux verts écarquillés.

Sirius eut un petit sourire supérieur. Une sang-de-bourbe... Il n'avait rien en particulier contre les sorciers d'origine moldue, pour lui, un sorcier était un sorcier, qu'importe la naissance de ses parents. Mais Père et Mère avaient surtout des connaissances descendant de longues et vieilles familles sorcière, et Sirius n'avait pas vraiment eut l'occasion de fréquenter des moldus ou des sangs-de-bourbe. Il trouva ça dommage, cette fille, par exemple, était amusante, à regarder avec fascination chaque objet magique, même le moindre, en tortillant ses longs cheveux roux.

_-_ Tout le monde a trouvé une place ? Alors, en avant !

Toutes les barques commencèrent à avancer à la suite de l'ordre d'Hagrid. Sirius regarda avec amusement la sang-de-bourbe s'émerveiller devant les barques qui semblaient avancer toutes seules. Lui savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un petit sortilège qui faisait avancer les bateaux, mais elle paraissait trouver ça extraordinaire.

Personne ne parlait. En jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, Sirius remarqua que presque tous les élèves regardaient le château qui s'approchait de plus en plus.

_-_ Baissez la tête.

Tout le monde obéit à l'ordre d'Hagrid et ils franchirent un rideau de lierre qui cachait une large ouverture creusée dans la pierre. Ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de crique souterraine et débarquèrent quand les barques se furent amarrées au sol rocheux.

Puis, suivant Hagrid qui portait une grande lanterne, ils montèrent le long d'un passage creusé dans la montagne, pour arriver sur une vaste pelouse qui s'étendait près du château. Le géant se retourna et les regarda.

_-_ Tout le monde est là ? Bon, suivez-moi.

Il les conduisit près de la grande entrée de l'école et frappa trois grands coups.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, laissant apparaître une sorcière vêtue d'une longue robe verte. Ses cheveux noirs étaient retenus en un chignon serré qui accentuait ses traits sévères.

_-_ Bonsoir professeur McGonagall, ils sont tous là.

_-_ Merci Hagrid, je m'en occupe.

La sorcière se tourna ensuite vers les élèves.

_-_ Suivez-moi.

Elle franchit le seuil de la porte et la troupe des première année la suivit. Le hall d'entrée du château était gigantesque. Le sol dallé menait à un grand escalier de marbre qui permettait d'accéder aux étages.

Le professeur McGonagall les conduisit près d'une grande porte à double battant. Malgré la visible épaisseur du bois, ils pouvaient entendre des bruits de conversations plus ou moins animées de l'autre côté. Sûrement les élèves des années supérieures...

Arrivée devant la porte, McGonagall se tourna vers eux.

_-_ Bien. Vous allez à présent être répartis dans les différentes maisons de Poudlard. Elles sont au nombre de quatre et...

Sirius arrêta d'écouter. Il connaissait parfaitement l'histoire des maisons de Poudlard, après tout, qui ne la connaissait pas ? Au moment où il pensait cela, son regard tomba sur la sang-de-bourbe, qui buvait littéralement les paroles de McGonagall. Il eut un petit sourire condescendant. Peut être la sorcière ne gaspillait-elle pas sa salive en vain, après tout...

A côté de lui, Lucius n'écoutait pas plus, et regardait autour de lui ce qui serait leur décor pour les sept années à venir. Il remarqua aussi que Potter n'accordait pas non plus beaucoup d'importance à ce que racontait la sorcière, mais regardait plutôt les portes d'un air méfiant, comme s'il se préparait à ce qui les attendait de l'autre côté.

Sirius devait bien s'avouer que lui non plus n'était pas rassuré quant à la manière dont ils allaient être répartis. Père et Mère n'avaient rien voulu lui dire à ce sujet, comme d'ailleurs tous ceux qui étaient déjà passés par la cérémonie de répartition. La seule personne qui lui en ai jamais parlé était son cousin Amaury, qui avait quitté Poudlard deux ans plus tôt, et lui avait dit qu'ils devraient lancer cinq sorts d'affilée, puis enchaîner sur trois saltos arrière, le tout les yeux bandés, et que suivant l'endroit où ils retombaient, ils étaient envoyés dans telle ou telle maison. Mais Sirius n'accordait pas beaucoup de foi à ces paroles. Dans le doute, il s'était cependant entraîné au triple salto arrière. Après tout, on ne savait jamais, et puis ça l'amusait bien.

_-_ ... C'est pour cela que je vous demanderais de tout mettre en œuvre pour faire honneur à votre maison. Bon, vous êtes prêts ? Alors suivez-moi.

Elle se tourna vers la porte et ouvrit un des battants, avant d'entrer dans la pièce, suivie des première année.

La salle était très grande, gigantesque même. Des milliers de chandelles éclairaient les autres étudiants, déjà installés autour de quatre longues tables parallèles les unes aux autres. Au fond, les professeurs étaient assis à une cinquième table.

Le professeur McGonagall les aligna face aux autres élèves qui les regardaient, certains avec attention, d'autres avec un air un peu blasé. Sirius se demanda pourquoi. Est-ce qu'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'ils fassent quelque chose d'extraordinaire ? Il leva les yeux et vit un magnifique ciel étoilé de fin d'été. Le fameux plafond enchanté de Poudlard... Sa tante Léopoldine lui en avait une fois parlé avec admiration. En y repensant, il avait beaucoup entendu parler de Poudlard, mais personne ne lui avait jamais dit comment ils se faisaient répartir. Tous ceux à qui il avait demandé avaient eu le même petit sourire en coin et avaient répondu, l'air mystérieux,

« Tu verras... »

Il avait crié, tempêté, boudé, marchandé... Rien à faire. Il avait fini par laisser tomber, bien que ça ne soit pas dans ses habitudes, et avait attendu avec plus ou moins de patience le jour de cette fameuse répartition.

McGonagall, qu'il n'avait pas vu partir, revint en portant un tabouret, qu'elle posa devant eux. Elle sortit ensuite un vieux chapeau de sorcier, tout usé et rapiécé, et elle l'installa sur le tabouret.

Sirius, comme tous les première année, regardait le vieux chapeau, se demandant s'il n'y avait pas une erreur quelque part. Il échangea un regard un peu dégoûté avec Lucius. Ils étaient peut-être jeunes mais leur sens de l'esthétique était heurté par l'aspect de cette... chose. Ils espéraient qu'ils n'allaient pas leur demander de la mettre. Déjà que les uniformes n'étaient pas terribles... Enfin, il lui allait quand même mieux qu'à ce pauvre garçon un peu plus loin dans le rang, sur qui il tombait comme un sac de patates.

Soudain, une des déchirures du chapeau s'ouvrit et une voix s'en échappa :

_« Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue _

_A Poudlard, ce temple du savoir_

_Où vous apprendrez à vous débrouiller_

_Dans toutes les matières, sur terre ou dans les airs._

_Pour vous y aider sont là quatre maisons,_

_Qui à bras ouverts vous accueilleront._

_Les p'tits malins et les hardis, _

_Ceux qui n'trahissent pas leurs amis_

_A Gryffondor deviendront plus forts encore._

_A Poufsouffle iront _

_Les calmes et les gentils _

_Pour qui le respect est un mode de vie._

_Vous, travailleurs et intelligents,_

_Pour qui la connaissance vaut tous les dons,_

_Bienvenue à Serdaigle, votre nouvelle maison !_

_Enfin, Serpentard, _

_Où les rusés, petits vicelards, _

_Trouveront, selon leur souhait, _

_Le chemin de la gloire. _

_Venez à moi, et pas de panique,_

_Je suis un chapeau unique._

_Vous n'en trouverez pas deux comme moi_

_Je saurais faire le bon choix_

_Et vous envoyer au bon endroit _

_Car les Fondateurs en leur sagesse_

_Ont réalisé cette prouesse_

_De faire de moi le seul, l'unique, _

_Le Choixpeau magique ! »_

Des applaudissements enthousiastes éclatèrent dans la grande salle pendant que Sirius haussait un sourcil perplexe. C'était **_ça_**, le fameux mystère de la Répartition ? C'était ce vieux truc tout chiffonné qui allait les répartir ? Quelle idée bizarre avait donc poussé tout le monde à le lui cacher ? Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de si terrible à enfiler un chapeau, mis à part qu'on devait avoir l'air totalement ridicule avec un machin pareil sur la tête.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en débattre plus avec lui-même, car McGonagall s'était avancée, armée d'un long rouleau de parchemin, et s'adressait à eux.

_-_ Très bien. Vous allez maintenant être répartis. A l'appel de votre nom, veuillez vous avancer et placer le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Vous êtes prêts ? Parfait. Je commence : Abstorm, Sally.

Une petite brunette s'avança doucement vers le tabouret, prit précautionneusement la... chose... dans ses mains et la posa délicatement sur sa tête. Sirius se demanda vaguement pourquoi est-ce qu'elle prenait tant de précautions pour manipuler une affaire pareille, qui de toute façon ne pouvait pas être dans un plus piteux état. La déchirure qui servait de bouche au Choixpeau s'ouvrit, et il hurla :

_-_ SERDAIGLE !

La fillette se leva précipitamment, jeta quasiment le chapeau magique sur le tabouret et se précipita vers la table des Serdaigle, qui l'acclamait joyeusement.

Sirius haussa distraitement un sourcil face à sa nouvelle façon de traiter la chose mais se reconcentra sur McGonagall, qui après avoir appelé « Antinéa, Callista – SERDAIGLE ! », invitait maintenant « Barrow, William » à venir prendre place sur le tabouret.

Barrow... B... Son tour se rapprochait dangereusement... C'était l'inconvénient majeur d'avoir un nom de famille commençant par une des premières lettres de l'alphabet.

Barrow, William fut envoyé à Serpentard, et McGonagall baissa les yeux vers son parchemin.

_-_ Black, Sirius.

Il avala sa salive et se dirigea d'un air qu'il voulait confiant vers le Choixpeau. Il le mit sur sa tête et constata avec agacement qu'en plus d'être moche, ce truc était trop grand et lui tombait devant les yeux.

_- Mmm... Reste poli, jeune homme. N'as-tu pas écouté ma chanson ? J'ai peut-être une piètre apparence, mais j'ai de grandes capacités. _

Sirius sursauta. Non mais en plus ça parlait, cette chose ? Et ça pouvait lire dans sa tête ?

_- Effectivement, mon cher jeune monsieur Black, sinon comment veux-tu que je sache en quelques secondes qui tu es vraiment ? Alors, où vais-je t'envoyer ? Pourquoi pas Serpentard, la maison de tes illustres ancêtres ?_

Ben, évidemment. Où voulait-il l'envoyer, excepté à Serpentard ?

_- Oh, ne crois pas que cela soit si simple. Et puis, je ne te vois pas vraiment à Serpentard. Tu n'es pas un Solitaire. Poufsouffle ? Hé hé. Non. Tu ne ferais rien de bien à Poufsouffle. Serdaigle, avec la Demoiselle ? Mmm. Non plus. Pas assez sérieux et travailleur. Et bien, je crois que nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. De toute manière, c'est la meilleure maison pour les gens comme toi. Je t'enverrai des camarades à _GRYFFONDOR !

En entendant le nom de sa nouvelle maison résonner dans la Grande Salle, et dans ses oreilles, Sirius se leva machinalement, reposa le Choixpeau avec soulagement et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor en s'essuyant soigneusement les mains sur son pantalon. Ce vieux chapeau était vraiment poussiéreux. Et complètement gâteux. Comment ça, pas un solitaire ? Ca voulait dire quoi, ça ? Qu'il était incapable de se débrouiller seul ? Qu'il était indigne de la maison de Serpentard ? Ah, ça, ses parents n'allaient pas être ravis. Encore que le pire aurait été qu'il se retrouve à Poufsouffle. Mais bon, cet abruti de chapeau lui avait bien dit qu'il n'avait rien à y faire.

Il se dirigea donc vers la table des Gryffondor, qui applaudissait à tout rompre. Cette maison n'avait pas l'air mal, et puis comme il l'avait dit à Potter, ici ou ailleurs... Il s'y installa sans vraiment faire attention aux autres Gryffondor, qui de toute façon étaient retournés à la cérémonie de Répartition. Seuls quelques élèves, surtout des septième année, le regardait, l'air un peu surpris. Sûrement des élèves venant de familles sorcières qui s'étonnaient de voir un Black à Gryffondor. Sirius les ignora, et ils retournèrent eux aussi à « Derranger, Floria – POUFSOUFFLE ! ». Il la regarda d'un œil morne mais ce que lui avait dit le Choixpeau le laissait perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas. Et Sirius détestait ne pas comprendre. Non, mais franchement, a-t-on idée de répartir les élèves à l'aide d'un vieux chapeau rapiécé ? Sérieusement, il était temps d'en changer, là, il était complètement gâteux ! Qu'est-ce que c'était cette histoire de « demoiselle » ? Et pourquoi lui avait-il dit qu'il lui enverrait des camarades ? C'était évident qu'il lui enverrait des camarades ! Il n'allait pas être le seul élève de première année à Gryffondor ! Quel abruti, ce Choixpeau !

_-_ Evans, Lily.

Sa petite sang-de-bourbe s'avança, et plaça le Choixpeau sur ses boucles rousses. Elle n'avait pas l'air rassurée, mais faisait tout pour le cacher. Elle y arrivait d'ailleurs assez bien, mais pas assez pour berner Sirius, qui s'en amusa. Au début, le Choixpeau garda le silence, et Sirius supposa qu'il était en train de lui raconter n'importe quoi, comme il savait si bien le faire. Au bout de quelques secondes, la déchirure s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois.

_-_ GRYFFONDOR !

Sirius applaudit avec les autres, et la rouquine vint s'asseoir avec eux, en souriant un peu timidement aux sixièmes années qui lui faisaient une place.

La Répartition continua, et Sirius applaudissait machinalement à chaque fois qu'un élève était envoyé à Gryffondor.

_-_ Malfoy, Lucius.

A ce nom, le nouveau Gryffondor tendit l'oreille. Lucius s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers le tabouret, s'installa et posa le chapeau sur ses cheveux d'or. Quelques secondes plus tard, il fronça les sourcils, perplexe, juste avant que le Choixpeau beugle : SERPENTARD !

La tablée Serpentard acclama à tout rompre sa nouvelle recrue pendant que celle-ci se dirigeait vers elle en souriant, bien que semblant toujours un peu dérouté. Sirius se demanda ce que le débris avait bien pu lui raconter, à lui aussi. En tout cas, l'héritier Malfoy, lui, ne décevrait pas ses parents. Il allait à Serpentard, comme ils le voulaient.

Mais bon. Il n'allait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il avait été réparti à Gryffondor, il serait donc un Gryffondor. Tant pis pour ses ancêtres, ça leur ferait les pieds.

Il regarda Lucius s'installer auprès du type qui était passé juste avant lui, et dont il ne se rappelait déjà plus le nom, avant de s'intéresser aux première année non encore répartis. Parmi eux, Potter le regardait avec un sourire ironique. Sirius haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, à cet abruti ? Il voulait sa photo ?

Le garçon aux cheveux en pétard agrandit son sourire avant de tourner la tête pendant que McGonagall appelait « Pettigrow, Peter ».

P. Cela allait bientôt être son tour de passer sous le chapeau timbré. Sirius imagina à quoi ressemblerait Potter avec ce truc sur la tête et ricana, pendant que Pettigrow, un petit garçon brun que l'héritier Black trouva assez terne, était envoyé à Gryffondor.

_-_ Potter, James.

Le Potter en question s'avança, très calme. Rien dans son attitude ne laissait transparaître la moindre indication comme quoi il était ne serait-ce qu'un peu nerveux, et Sirius admira sa maîtrise. Juste avant d'étouffer un ricanement. Il était encore plus ridicule qu'il ne l'avait imaginé avec le Choixpeau sur le crâne. Lequel n'y resta d'ailleurs que très peu de temps avant de crier d'une voix étrangement victorieuse :

_-_ GRYFFONDOR !

Sirius soupira. Encore un fiston qui satisferait ses parents. Néanmoins, l'horreur fripée avait encore dû dire un des trucs bien tordus dont il avait le secret, car James le reposa d'un air franchement perturbé, et vu sa répulsion à laisser paraître ses sentiments, ça devait être crochu pour qu'il le montre à ce point.

Puis, applaudi par la tablée entière, James vint s'asseoir à la place libre qu'il y avait à côté de Sirius. Pendant que les derniers élèves se faisaient répartir, Sirius remarqua que James n'affichait plus son air perplexe mais le regardait avec le même sourire ironique qu'il lui avait adressé alors qu'il n'était pas encore passé sous le Choixpeau.

_-_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter ?

Le sourire de James s'agrandit.

_-_ Je croyais que tu devais aller à Serpentard...

Sirius lui rendit son sourire ironique et haussa les épaules, comme pour le prendre à témoin des coups du destin.

_-_ Ici ou ailleurs...

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de parler plus, car après que « Weber, Julian – POUFSOUFFLE ! » se soit assis, McGonagall repartit avec le tabouret et le Choixpeau, et le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, se leva.

Sirius avait entendu parler de lui comme d'un doux dingue un peu allumé, mais qui faisait son travail correctement. Il était grand, très fin dans sa robe violette parsemée d'étoiles. Son chapeau, assorti à la robe, allongeait encore sa silhouette. Il devait être vieux, à la vue de son immense barbe et de ses longs cheveux blancs. Mais ses traits étaient rieurs et malgré la distance qui le séparait du directeur, Sirius pouvait voir ses yeux bleus briller derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

_-_ Bonsoir, chers élèves, bonsoir ! Et bienvenue à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année ! Il est de mon devoir de vous rappeler les principales règles de vie au château, pour les première année. Je dois bien ajouter que certains feraient mieux de s'en souvenir !

Sirius le vit jeter un petit coup d'œil vers un groupe de septième année de Serdaigle, qui prirent un air innocent.

_-_ Bien ! Il vous faut savoir que la forêt qui borde le parc du château ne se nomme pas la forêt interdite pour rien. Il y vit des créatures dangereuses, et il vous est formellement interdit d'y aller. Il est aussi interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs de l'école. Enfin, sachez qu'en plus des trois cent dix neuf articles interdits dans l'école, s'ajoutent les yo-yo hurlants et les billes péteuses. Voilà ! C'est une bonne chose de faite ! Bien, maintenant, je vous souhaite à tous bon appétit et une très bonne année !

Sirius ne voyait pas tellement en quoi Dumbledore était si spécial. Il haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur les plats en or, auparavant vides, qui se remplirent soudain de nourriture aussi diverse que variée.

Il se servit un peu de tout, excepté de carottes. Il n'avait jamais pu en avaler. Tout en mangeant de bon appétit, il parcourut la salle des yeux, regardant sans vraiment les voir les visages anonymes qui l'entouraient.

Quand son regard glissa sur la table des Serpentard, il repéra Lucius, qui discutait avec un autre première année dont il n'avait pas saisi le nom. Il avait toujours son air sûr de lui et supérieur, voire un peu dédaigneux envers les autres. Sentant un regard posé sur lui, Malfoy tourna la tête et vit que c'était Sirius qui l'observait. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire prédateur, auquel il répondit immédiatement. Ils restèrent un moment les yeux dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que le sourire de Lucius devienne victorieux et qu'il retourne à sa discussion. Sirius aussi détourna le regard, amusé, et vit que James le fixait avec une drôle de tête, un peu narquoise, mais aussi un peu agacée. Sirius haussa un sourcil, lui demandant implicitement ce qu'il voulait. Potter se contenta de lui demander :

_-_ Un Malfoy ?

Sirius haussa les épaules, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et James comprit ce que ce geste voulait dire. Lui ou un autre...

Sirius retourna à son assiette. Quelques secondes plus tard, il leva les yeux, et vit un autre première année qui regardait James avec amusement. Sirius tourna donc la tête vers Potter, et le vit en grand combat de regard avec Lucius. Le Serpentard n'avait pas l'air content de se faire déranger par deux fois en si peu de temps, mais Sirius, même s'il ne le connaissait que depuis le matin, savait qu'il ne détournerait pas le regard avant l'autre. Ce que l'héritier Black avait par contre du mal à comprendre, c'était la raison pour laquelle James avait engagé le duel. Etrangement, il comprenait mieux le Serpentard que le Gryffondor. Il avait pourtant passé le voyage entier avec Potter.

Sirius les regarda s'affronter du regard quelques secondes, puis retourna à son assiette avec un soupir amusé. Il vit que le première année qui lui avait fait remarquer le manège de James et Lucius le regardait lui à présent. Sirius soutint son regard, essayant de se rappeler son nom. Sans succès.

Il avait des yeux comme Sirius n'en avait jamais vu. Brun doré. Le plus étonnant était peut être qu'ils avaient la teinte exacte de ses cheveux, qui retombaient en mèches déstructurées autour de son visage. Il n'avait pas les traits aristocratiques, comme Lucius et lui, ou encore la finesse un peu sauvage de James, mais ses os saillants sous sa peau dorée donnaient à son visage une beauté particulière, presque fragile.

Sirius haussa un sourcil, lui demandant implicitement ce qu'il voulait. L'autre secoua doucement la tête, comme pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien, et après un dernier regard, retourna à son assiette.

_-_ Black ?

_-_ Mmm ?

Apparemment, Potter avait laissé tomber son affrontement avec Malfoy. Sirius regretta un instant de ne pas avoir vu qui avait cédé le premier, et détourné le regard.

_-_ Est-ce que...

_-_ ... Est-ce que quoi, Potter ?

Le garçon incoiffable semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et avait l'air perplexe.

_-_ Est-ce que le Choixpeau t'a remercié ?

_-_ Remercié ? Remercié de quoi ?

Potter haussa les épaules.

_-_ Non, il ne m'a pas remercié. Il m'a dit des choses bizarres, c'est tout.

_-_ Des choses bizarres ? Comme quoi ?

_-_ Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question, Potter ? Il t'a remercié, toi, le Choixpeau ?

_-_ Mm...

Il était reparti dans ses réflexions. Sirius le regarda quelques secondes puis continua à manger. Il prêta à nouveau attention à James quand celui-ci adressa pour la première fois la parole à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui-même.

_-_ Et vous, est-ce que le Choixpeau vous a remerciées ?

Les trois filles de première année de Gryffondor se tournèrent vers lui, l'air étonné. Etait-ce parce que James leur adressait la parole, ou à cause de son étrange question ? Seule une des trois répondit. C'était la sang-de-bourbe aux cheveux roux, Lily quelque chose, Sirius ne s'en souvenait plus.

_-_ Non. Moi en tout cas, il ne m'a pas remerciée. Remercier de quoi, au fait ?

_-_ Sais pas. Merci...

Lily haussa les sourcils, l'air perplexe, puis retourna à sa discussion.

_-_ Eh, Potter, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, exactement, le Choixpeau ?

James se tourna vers Sirius, et le toisa. Il détestait ça. Mais ça l'intriguait, et il voulait savoir si les bizarreries qu'avait dit le Choixpeau à Potter avaient un rapport avec ce qu'il lui avait dit à lui. Finalement, Potter eut un petit sourire condescendant et un peu moqueur, et Sirius sut qu'il allait lui répondre. Mais le sourire de James ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

_-_ D'abord, il a dit un truc du genre « Oh ! Un Potter ! Ca faisait longtemps ! » Et puis il a marmonné quelque chose et je l'ai entendu crier « Alléluia ! » dans ma tête, et là il m'a dit « Merci, Potter » et il m'a envoyé à Gryffondor.

Sirius garda le silence quelques instants.

_-_ C'est louche ton affaire.

_-_ Oui. Et toi ?

_-_ Quoi, moi ?

_-_ Tu as dit tout à l'heure que le Choixpeau t'avait dit des choses bizarres, et tu as savamment détourné la conversation quand je t'ai demandé de quoi il s'agissait.

Sirius en resta sur le cul. Ce Potter l'énervait, avec son petit air supérieur qui semblait dire à tout le monde qu'il était le meilleur ! Il s'était fait avoir, et pour cela, il maudit Potter et toute son engeance ! Mais James le regardait toujours, attendant une réponse, et Sirius reconnut sa défaite.

_-_ Il m'a dit qu'il ne m'envoyait pas à Serpentard parce que je n'étais pas un solitaire, il m'a aussi parlé d'une demoiselle, et m'a dit qu'il m'enverrait des camarades.

James sembla réfléchir à ce que venait de lui dire Sirius puis, ne trouvant pas d'explication logique, haussa les épaules en soupirant.

_-_ Vraiment gâteux, ce chapeau, ils feraient mieux d'en changer de temps en temps...

Sirius rit et ils continuèrent de manger avant que leur nourriture ne refroidisse trop.

A la fin du repas, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau.

_-_ Mes très chers élèves, il est temps maintenant d'aller nous coucher. Comme d'habitude, les préfets vous donneront les mots de passe de vos salles communes. Bonne nuit !

Sirius et James se levèrent de table, comme tous les autres élèves, et regardèrent autour d'eux, histoire de savoir où ils devaient aller.

_-_ Les première année de Gryffondor, par ici ! Suivez-moi.

Ils se rangèrent plus ou moins derrière le préfet qui les avait appelés, et celui-ci s'élança dans les couloirs du château, prenant tel escalier, tel couloir, ou tel corridor. Si bien que quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant le tableau d'une grosse dame vêtue de rose, Sirius, malgré son sens de l'orientation qui était pourtant loin d'être défaillant, devait bien s'avouer qu'il serait incapable de retourner seul à la Grande Salle.

_-_ Bon, commença le préfet, le mot de passe, cette année, c'est « Blanc Dauphin ». Vous ne devrez le répéter à personne, et à chaque fois vous devrez le donner à la dame en rose de ce tableau pour entrer dans la salle commune, d'accord ?

Quelques nouveaux hochèrent la tête. Le préfet se tourna vers la grosse dame, qui comme tous les tableaux magiques était animée d'une vie propre, et lui dit :

_-_ Blanc Dauphin.

La grosse dame hocha la tête et son tableau pivota, laissant la place à un trou qui menait à une pièce circulaire, éclairée par des chandelles et une grande cheminée dans laquelle ronflait un beau feu. De gros fauteuils et des canapés étaient placés près d'elle, et un peu plus loin, des chaises entouraient quelques tables. L'ensemble était chaleureux et avait l'air douillet.

_-_ Bon, alors... Cet escalier mène aux dortoirs des filles. Le votre, c'est le troisième en partant de l'escalier. Pour les garçons, c'est pareil, mais c'est cet escalier là. Allez vite vous coucher, les cours commencent demain matin, à neuf heures. Vos affaires vous attendent dans vos chambres. Bonne nuit !

Sirius ne répondit au préfet que d'un geste de la tête avant de s'engager dans l'escalier, mais entendit derrière lui une voix douce souhaiter poliment une bonne nuit au préfet.

Arrivé en haut de la dernière marche, Sirius vit un long couloir bordé de portes. Entendant Potter derrière lui, il se retourna.

_-_ Troisième porte, lui rappela celui-ci. Inutilement, d'ailleurs. Sirius jeta un regard noir à Potter, qui lui répondit d'un sourire narquois, et ouvrit la troisième porte à sa gauche.

Deux autres garçons les suivirent à l'intérieur de la chambre, où quatre lits à baldaquin tendus de rideaux de velours rouge carmin les attendaient. Sirius repéra sa malle et celles qui devaient appartenir à ses nouveaux camarades de dortoir empilées dans un coin de la pièce. Une grande fenêtre convexe laissait voir la nuit étoilée à travers les carreaux de ses vitres. D'immenses rideaux du même velours que celui des lits attendaient d'être tirés pour protéger les yeux fatigués des jeunes occupants de la lumière du jour. Le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse moquette bordeaux. Des tentures de la même couleur, vierges encore de tout sujet, aux contours brodés d'or, étaient suspendues aux murs lambrissés. Il s'agissait de tapisseries sorcières, dont les propriétaires choisissaient eux-mêmes les motifs. Il y en avait une au manoir Black, et sa mère en changeait régulièrement le sujet.

Il se dégageait de la chambre une atmosphère intime, douillette, étrangement ésotérique, bizarrement animale. Sirius se sentit immédiatement à l'aise dans cette pièce. Il allait s'avancer pour visiter un peu plus quand un bruit de respiration dans son dos lui fit se rappeler la présence de ses nouveaux condisciples. Il fit aussitôt volte-face pour se retrouver face aux trois autres. Ils se regardèrent un moment, s'étudiant avec attention.

Il y avait bien sûr Potter, qui promenait son regard sur la chambre de son air toujours aussi impassible, mais semblait apprécier leur nouveau dortoir. Sirius trouva à ce moment là qu'il avait l'air d'un maître des lieux contemplant son nouveau domaine.

L'un des deux autres n'était autre que le garçon aux yeux brun doré qui s'était amusé du duel Potter-Malfoy. Lui ne regardait pas tellement le dortoir, mais les dévisageait plutôt eux. Il sembla remarquer lui aussi l'attitude de James.

Le dernier de ses nouveaux camarades était le garçon qui avait été réparti juste avant Potter. La seule chose que pouvait affirmer Sirius à son sujet était que son nom commençait par un P. Lui aussi dévisageait les autres, mais de manière plus méfiante, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'ils lui sautent à la gorge.

Quand James eut fini son « tour du propriétaire », son regard se tourna vers les autres. Il ne fit qu'effleurer Sirius, et se posa sur le garçon aux yeux dorés. Aussitôt, James se redressa imperceptiblement et planta son regard chocolat dans celui de l'autre. Celui-ci ne détourna pas le regard et ne baissa pas les yeux. Il ne s'engagea pourtant pas dans un duel, comme l'avaient fait Sirius et Lucius, mais resta juste là, à attendre que James réagisse.

Potter eut un petit sourire étrange et posa les yeux sur le dernier garçon. Lequel soutint également son regard, mais moins calmement que Yeux d'or. Il était plus nerveux, et beaucoup plus méfiant, néanmoins il ne céda pas sous le regard fixe de James. Le sourire bizarre de Potter s'agrandit, et il détacha ses yeux du garçon pour les promener tour à tour sur ses trois compagnons de dortoir.

Sirius fit de même, imité par Yeux d'or et « P ». Il décida d'attendre que les autres fassent quelque chose, avant de bouger lui-même. Mais au bout d'une bonne minute, il s'avéra qu'ils avaient tous adopté la même attitude, et il se dit que ça pouvait durer un certain temps. Il regarda une dernière fois ses trois camarades, puis haussa les épaules, décidant que de toute façon il n'avait rien à perdre.

_-_ Je prends celui-là !

Les trois garçons se retournèrent, légèrement éberlués, vers le jeune Black qui après avoir traversé la pièce en courant s'était jeté sur un des lits les plus au fond de la pièce, et sautillait gaiement sur le matelas pour voir à quel point celui-ci pouvait rebondir.

Suite à ça, l'ambiance un peu tendue qui s'était installée retomba d'un coup et ce fut Yeux d'or qui fut le suivant à bouger. Il prit sa malle et la porta jusqu'à l'autre lit situé au fond de la pièce, et commença à déballer ses affaires après avoir jeté un regard aux deux autres pour voir si l'un d'eux désirait aussi cette place.

Mais en voyant Potter s'installer sur le lit le plus proche de la porte, et le dernier garçon sur le dernier lit vide sans paraître plus embêté que si on lui avait désigné une autre place, il se rasséréna.

Sirius les regardait déballer ce qui leur fallait pour la nuit et faire leur lit sans se préoccuper de ses propres affaires. De toute façon, l'organisation n'était pas son fort...

_-_ Au fait, moi, c'est Sirius Black, et vous ?

Yeux d'or leva la tête de sa malle, posant son regard sur lui, et il répondit tout aussi tranquillement :

_-_ Remus Lupin.

Sirius tourna la tête vers le dernier garçon, qui après un instant d'hésitation, se présenta.

_-_ Peter Pettigrow.

Sirius attendit que James se présente avant de relancer la conversation, mais l'intéressé n'avait apparemment pas écouté. Sûrement que, comme c'était Sirius qui avait posé la question et que ce dernier savait parfaitement comment il s'appelait, il n'avait pas pensé au fait que les deux autres ne connaissait pas son nom. Après quelques secondes, Sirius soupira, amusé, et dit à l'adresse des deux autres :

_-_ Et l'autre asocial, là-bas, c'est James Potter.

En entendant son nom, le susnommé tourna la tête vers Sirius, l'air un peu surpris.

_-_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Black ?

_-_ Non, rien, rendors-toi.

Piqué, James lui envoya un regard noir, auquel Sirius répondit par un grand sourire moqueur. James haussa les épaules et se reconcentra sur ses affaires en marmonnant quelque chose entre ses dents.

Fatigués par leur journée, les trois garçons se préparèrent en silence pour dormir, et au bout d'un moment, Sirius, qui s'était perdu dans ses pensées, se rendit compte qu'ils étaient prêts à se coucher alors que lui était encore tout habillé sur son lit.

Il se changea rapidement, mais fut malgré tout le dernier à tirer les rideaux de son baldaquin. Cette journée ne s'était pas passée du tout comme il l'imaginait, mais bon...

Maintenant qu'il était seul dans ce qui serait son lit pour un certain temps, il s'avoua enfin qu'il appréhendait la vie qui serait la sienne à Gryffondor. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé jusqu'à présent, mais à chaque fois qu'il s'était imaginé à Poudlard, il était à Serpentard... Il s'inquiétait aussi de la réaction de Père et Mère.

Il se retourna dans son lit, et ferma les yeux en se disant que de toute façon, il verrait le lendemain...

**oOo**

_- ...Harry ?_

_- ..._

_- Harry ?_

_Sirius et Remus se regardèrent, inquiétés par l'absence de réaction de l'adolescent. _

_L'animagus se pencha vers son filleul, qui regardait droit devant lui, les yeux dans le vague._

_- Harry, que..._

_- Tu n'étais pas ami avec mon père ?_

_Sirius se redressa, mal à l'aise sous le regard intense du Survivant._

_- Si, bien sûr, mais... pas au début. _

_- Mais on m'a toujours dit que vous étiez comme les deux doigts de la main !_

_Sirius ouvrait la bouche pour répondre quand Remus le devança, son éternel doux sourire aux lèvres. _

_- Ils l'étaient, Harry. Mais, comme l'a dit Sirius, pas au départ. Ils étaient tous deux bien trop fiers et indépendants pour se lier d'amitié avec qui que ce soit. _

_- Mais alors, comment..._

_- On y vient, Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas..._

**_A Suivre..._ **

**Alors? Vous en avez pensé quoi, de nos chibis Maraudeurs? Pas des anges, hein? Et encore, là, ils sont encore un peu timides...**

**En tout cas, nous, on s'éclate! Mais reviewez-nous quand même, pour nous encourager ! ;p**

**Kissu à tous !**

**K&K**


End file.
